


stops my bones from wondering just who i am

by notthebigspoon



Series: daytripper [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison is pretty sure that he has been stricken blind and will never see again. It's going to be really bad for his career. </p><p>Title taken from Some Nights by Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stops my bones from wondering just who i am

Madison is pretty sure that he has been stricken blind and will never see again. It's going to be really bad for his career. He stumbles down the hall the way he came from and around the corner before just sinking into the floor and staring at the ceiling. Holy fuck. Vaguely, he had an idea people did that. Some guys suck eachother's dicks. It's one of those things that happens. But he'd never known any gay guys to his knowledge so it had always been more of an abstract concept. Possible but you never really thought of it actually happening.

At least, he'd never thought of it actually happening until he'd walked in on Timmy on his knees for Lopez, blowing him with an enthusiasm that Madison's never gotten from any girl he's ever been with. This is kind of fucking with his world view. He's not a narrow minded guy, in spite of what people think when they know where he's from and hear him talk. He's just never been around this sort of thing. He's having a hard time coming to grips with it.

“Bum... what are you doing down there? You okay?”

He looks up at Vogey, offers him a weak smile. “Fine. Just a little, um, lightheaded.”

“From?” Vogey asks, sitting down next to Madison and rubbing his back. Generally, that's something Madison likes. Vogey gives awesome back rubs and he's always more worried about the people around him than he is about himself. Madison flinches, just a little, and Vogey looks even more concerned. “Hey, what's wrong? Tell me.”

“Um, I've... you.... what do you think about guys?”

“We're a slovenly bunch that are happiest when we're pantsless or feasting on greasy things.”

“Not what I meant.” Madison mutters, staring at his knees. “I mean what do you think about guys together. Two guys.”

Vogey's hand stops moving. Madison hunches in on himself but Vogey just leans down, peeking under to try and make Madison look at him. “Something going on I need to know about?”

“I saw Lincecum and Lopez together.”

“And?”

“And I knew guys did that. I mean, I sort of knew, but. You know what I mean. I just never actually thought of it being something that really happened.”

“You've got a problem with it?”

“No.” Madison answers, honestly and he's kind of surprised how he knows he means that. “But um. I liked it. And I've never thought about that. And I should not get turned on by teammates except that's apparently what's been happening lately and I didn't even know it until I saw fucking Tim Lincecum giving Javi Lopez a blow job.”

Vogey doesn't say anything for a little while. He looks like he's processing the information but doesn't really know what to do with it. He finally sits up, cheeks puffing out before he's letting out a long whoosh of breath. “Well. Guess that means we need to find you a boyfriend.”

“... fucking what?”

“You're right, that's too much pressure straight off. We'll go out, get you a hookup. Safe sex though, Bumbino. No glove, no love.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“According to my ex wife, yes.” Vogey answers, grinning and elbowing Madison. “What are you afraid of, man? So you like guys. Only difference from liking girls is the equipment. Some people like both sets. I do.”

“You do not.”

“You calling me a liar?”

Just like that, Vogey is kissing him, hard and heavy with a little tongue at the end. Madison knows that his face is bright red and the only thing that keeps him from stuttering and babbling is biting through his lip until it's bleeding. He stares at his lap again, picking at a hole in his jeans. He shivers, just a little, when he feels Vogey moving into his personal space again.

The man's lips touch his ear, his words are low and daring, “That's just a start, Bum. Can show you more, so much more.”

“... please.”


End file.
